Chrysalis
by Stachmou
Summary: Après la guerre, le ministère décide de reformer les mangemorts, et Draco Malfoy est l'un de leur premiers choix pour le programme: Chrysalis. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire. Elle appartient à ElfFlame et les personnages à JK Rowling. **

******C'est un slash HP/DM, qui sera légèrement léger (je sais c'est un pléonasme mais on s'en fout ? Non ? Dite quelque chose voyons), il y aura des mentions de leur couple mais rien de plus. Il y aura aussi du drame, des disputes, de la joie et une découverte du monde moldu avec la régression physique, de certains personnages principaux. En bref, c'est 23 chapitres de pure humour, action et amour.**

******Enjoy !**

******Chrysalis**

******Chapitre 1 **

Draco avait fait beaucoup de mauvais choix dans sa vie, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré ce qu'ils signifiaient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, pour s'en rendre compte. Maintenant, il savait plus qu'autre chose qu'avoir suivit les traces de son père avait été le pire choix qu'il n'avait jamais fait. A l'époque, il lui avait semblé que c'était le seul choix. Les Malfoy protègent les Malfoy et si Lucius était en danger, Draco ferait n'importe quoi pour restaurer son statut auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres. Comment était-il supposé savoir qu'en essayant de faire regagner son honneur à son père, il aurait tout perdu ?

En donnant de lui-même, il avait perdu son honneur personnel, sa dignité, et éventuellement sa liberté.

Il s'était demandé, pendant tout l'été avant sa sixième année, comment son père se sentait, assis à Azkaban, abandonné, et sans amis. Et maintenant il le savait. Intimement.

Draco observait les oiseaux, en dehors de sa cellule, descendant en piquet pour pouvoir prendre leur dîner. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se dire, qu'en bas la vie continuait comme toujours. Le fait de se dire qu'il y avait des enfants quelque part, courant, jouant...volant. Il n'avait été là que depuis quelques mois mais il semblait qu'il était là depuis des années. Son balai lui manquait. Le Quidditch lui manquait. Merde, le challenge quand il essayait de battre Potter pour attraper le vif d'or lui manquait. Maintenant, il souhaitait n'avoir rien fait capoter lors de sa sixième année. Cela aurait été bien, d'avoir au moins, une seule chose normale cette année-là, quand il y repensait.

Il sauta quand il entendit la porte de la cellule grincer, alors que quelqu'un y entrait. Il se tourna pour voir qui était le visiteur. Les détraqueurs étaient peut-être partit mais cela ne faisait pas d'Azkaban un endroit joyeux. Une des gardiennes était sur le pas de la cellule, sa baguette pointée vers Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton morne.

« Tu vas venir avec moi. », Dit-elle, méchamment.

Draco acquiesça. C'était probablement seulement un autre auror qui voulait avoir des informations à propos, ou le Seigneur des ténèbres, ou un des autres sujets dont il avait parlé avec les autres aurors, bien trop de fois, auparavant. Cela n'avait vraiment pas changé. Seul les visages étaient différents.

La gardienne, lui fit signe de passer avant elle, et il commença à marcher vers le passage principale avant de passer une porte, il put voir qu'il y avait certains de ses amis et même quelques membres de sa famille. Pas qu'il les ait déjà vu. Les seules personnes qu'il avait déjà vu était les gardiens qui venaient collecter des informations, et les Aurors, qui venaient l'interroger. Ce qui était pourquoi il était si stupéfait, quand la gardienne ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur une pièce, qui contenait deux personnes qui lui étaient très familière: Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

Avant que la porte ne se referme, il se trouva dans une étreinte féminine. La fille était plus maigre que la norme, et elle avait la tête plongée dans son cou. Il leva sa main pour caresser son dos, dans le but de la calmer. Cela lui faisait extraordinairement du bien d'avoir un contact physique avec une personne -qui que se soit- de nouveau. Je fis un signe de tête pour Blaise.

« Est-ce que nous aurions gagner une relaxe? », demanda-t-il à l'autre jeune homme.

Blaise secoua les épaules.

« Je sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit, que je devais attendre ici et puis ils ont apporté Pansy et maintenant toi. »

« Peut-être que quelqu'un a arrangé une réunion de serpentards ? », dit Draco, ironiquement. Il examina l'autre garçon d'un peu plus près. Ses cheveux qui étaient d'habitude de couleur caramel, avait l'air pâles et gris, et ses cheveux, qui étaient une fois noirs et propres, avaient maintenant l'air de n'avoir pas été proprement traités depuis des mois. Draco savait combien cela devait le faire souffrir. C'était l'une des choses qu'ils avaient en communs, en tant que garçon, leur impeccable amour des soins de beauté et de la haute couture

« Tu as l'air... »

« Misérable ? », dit Blaise tout en riant ironiquement. « Je me sens aussi mal que toi tu as l'air d'aller bien, », ajouta-t-il, scrutant les yeux gris de Draco et sa blouse de prison en lambeaux.

Draco renifla.

« Oui, ces prisons ne savent vraiment pas comment fabriquer des habits normaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaise sourit et Draco sentit une boule de chaleur grandir dans son corps. Cela lui avait manqué : la plaisanterie entre eux et le fait que Pansy le tienne dans ses bras. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide d'avoir voulu risquer cela quelques mois plus tôt ? Pansy était toujours tremblante dans ses bras quand une porte s'ouvrit, à l'opposé de la salle et un homme bien habillé avec les cheveux laqués et les yeux pâle entra.

« Ah, bien, vous êtes tous déjà là. », il sourit grandement.

« Nous le sommes ? », demanda Draco. « Et qu'en est-il de Théo, ou Vince ou Greg ? Ne sont-ils pas inclus dans cette petite réunion ? »

Le sourire de l'homme ne s'ébranla jamais.

« Je suis désolé, mais non, Monsieur Malfoy, mais si tout ce passe bien, ils pourront certainement faire partie du prochain groupe à partir, » dit-il, avant de placer son porte-document sur la petite table à côté de la porte par laquelle il était rentré, avant de sortir des liasses de papiers.

« Si quoi se passe bien ? », demanda Draco, ses yeux se rétrécissant, face au silence de l'homme qui l'ignora complètement, alors qu'il cherchait dans ses affaires.

L'homme avait toujours un grand sourire quand il regarda une nouvelle fois Draco.

« Le ministère a décidé d'essayer une petite expérience, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous trois avaient été choisis comme les premiers candidats. »

« Choisis pour quoi ? », la voix d'habitude calme de Blaise était chevrotante et Draco sut qu'il était bouleversé, pour avoir laisser paraître ses émotions.

« Nous avons décidé que ce que vous les mangemorts aviez besoin, était simplement d'un...ré-entraînement. Certain d'entre vous étaient hautement intelligents à l'école et vos parents avaient été des membres productifs de la société avant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne revienne, alors que vous étiez toujours à Poudlard. Nous avions l'impression que si vous pouviez voir les erreurs que vous aviez faites en prenant cette voie, vous pourriez devenir meilleurs. »

« Ré-entraînement ? « , répéta Draco bien qu'il sera les dents.

L'homme était en train sourire de plus belle.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Et comment exactement cela va-t-il pouvoir être accomplis ? », demanda Draco.

« Chacun de vous, si vous acceptez, bien sûr, se verra administrer un sérum, qui vous rajeunira d'environ huit ans. Vous serez alors 'adopté' par quelqu'un avec le statut de né-moldu, ou de sang-mêlé, qui vous ré-apprendra tout à propos des moldus et heureusement cela vous soignera de leur haine pour eux. Si vous pouvez prouver, au moment où vous aurez retrouver votre âge, que votre vision des moldus et le monde moldu a changé, toutes les charges contre vous serons effacées. »

Draco regarda l'homme les yeux remplit d'horreur.

« Nous allons passés dix ans avec des moldus ? »

L'homme secoua sa tête, le même sourire stupide sur son visage.

« Oh, non, Monsieur Malfoy, vous reprendrez très vite votre état normal. En fait, j'ai pensé que pour des personnes de vos âges, cela prendra moins d'un an. Je crois que le maître de potion m'a assuré que vous aurez de nouveau votre âge dans a peu près un an, vous gagnerez donc un an par mois. »

Hé bien, ce n'était pas si mauvais, admit Draco à lui-même. Mais, même un an avec les moldus n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait hâte.

« Est-ce que nous serons tous les trois ensemble ? »

« Oh, je suis dans le regret de dire non, Monsieur Malfoy. En fait, jusqu'à ce vous ayez prouvez que votre vision à au moins évolué, vous ne serez pas autorisé à être en la compagnie d'un de vos camarades, à part la personne qui va vous éduquer. »

« Est-ce que l'on peut au moins choisir qui sera chargé de notre éducation ? », réussit Draco à dire malgré sa colère proche de l'explosion.

« Hé bien, chacun d'entre vous à déjà quelqu'un qui l'a réclamé. C'est pourquoi vous avez été choisis pour être les premiers à participer au projet Chrysalis. »

« Chrysalis? ».

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer, mais Draco secoua la tête.

« Non, j'ai compris cette partie. Donc peut-on savoir au moins leur identité ? »

« On m'a dit que vous deviez en premier signer les papier. Ils veulent que vous soyez complètement conscient des conditions et que vous acceptiez sans avoir aucune distraction, au cas où vous détesteriez ou aimeriez la personne qui vous a choisis. C'est à propos de vous et non pas des sentiments que vous ressentez pour eux, pour cette raison c'est impératif que vous choisissiez, parce que vous souhaitez participer et non pas parce que vous ressentez quelque chose ou que vous souhaitez les nuire, Compris ? »

Draco haussa les sourcils, puis acquiesça.

« Bien. Maintenant... », l'homme feuilleta ses papier. « Miss Parkinson, si vous voulez bien?

Pansy renifla un moment, puis se recula de Draco.

« Mais et si je ne les aime pas ? », pleurnicha-t-elle.

Draco lui caressa le dos. Si il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle pour changer cela, au moins il pouvait la réconforter et la mettre d'aplomb.

« Tu es une Parkinson », lui dit-il doucement. « Il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire pour changer cela. Je te promets, Pansy que tout va bien se passer, peu importe »

Elle acquiesça, puis renifla encore, sécha ses yeux à l'aide de ses aillons, puis se tourna et avança vers l'homme. Elle lit les papiers avec insistance, s'arrêtant à quelques paragraphes pour pouvoir les relire. Elle releva finalement la tête et le regarda.

« Et si nous refusons ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Votre peine ne sera pas alourdis et vous n'aurez aucunes sanctions, si c'est bien ce que vous demandez », répondis l'homme. « Mais cette offre ne vous sera pas refaite une deuxième fois. Si vous la refuser une première fois, nous avons aucune raison de croire que vous souhaiterez y participer plus tard. Nous essayerons plutôt de réformer ceux qui restent. »

Pansy acquiesça, puis soupira et demanda pour une plume, signant rapidement les papiers où il avait indiqué. L'homme ouvrit la porte derrière lui et montra le chemin à Pansy, mais elle eut un moment d'hésitation regardant derrière elle, vers Draco.

« Vas-y », dit-il tout en lui faisant un signe de tête. « Je suis sûr que ça va bien aller », essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Prenant une grande respiration, Pansy fit un pas à travers la porte et partit.

« Monsieur Zabini, si vous voulez bien ? », dit-il cette fois-ci à Blaise.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, mais fit un pas en avant. Il, lui aussi, prit un temps pour bien tout lire avant de demander avec réluctance pour une plume, puis les signa. Il ne regarda pas en arrière quand l'homme lui montra aussi la porte.

« Et maintenant vous, Monsieur Malfoy, si vous voulez bien ? », dit l'homme, qui avait maintenant l'air ennuyé et semblait vouloir faire autre chose de sa journée.

Draco se rapprocha vers lui et commença à regarder les papiers. Il y avait beaucoup de mentions légales incompréhensibles comme à propos du fait qu'il serait reconnu légalement comme un mineur jusqu'à ce que la potion ait finalement arrêté de faire effet, même si son corps avait quand même reprit sa taille normale et aussi quels droits auraient la personne majeur sur lui. Cela parlait aussi des tests officiels qu'il serait obligé de faire chaque mois sinon il serait renvoyé à Azkaban une nouvelle mais cette fois-ci il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Il y avait aussi plusieurs règles qu'il devrait respecter jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à son âge actuel, incluant une complète restriction de sa magie jusqu'à qu'il soit de nouveau autorisé à utiliser sa baguette, ce qui lui sera rendu par son tuteur quand il sentira qu'il avait gagné ce droit.

Draco grimaça, mais réellement, qu'elle autre choix avait-il ? C'était soit ça ou Azkaban à vie, seulement pour avoir été mangemort. Il prit la plume de l'homme et signa.

L'homme sourit.

« Par là, Monsieur Malfoy »

Il lui montra la même porte par laquelle ses amis étaient passés.

Draco fit un pas en dehors de la salle, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi il aurait à faire de l'autre côté.

TBC...

D'après vous qui sera le tuteur de Draco ? Blaise? Pansy ?

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petite)

Stachmou,


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.**

**C'est un slash HP/DM comme je l'ai expliqué au début donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, je ne vous force à rien !**

**Merci pour ceux qui ont répondu parce que évidemment vous avez presque tout trouvé, ce qui me fait pensé que je devrais ce genre de petit jeu tout le temps niark niark ! **

**L'une des réponses que je valide est : Draco sera avec Harry, pour les autres vous le saurez en temps et en heure so Enjoy !**

_**Chapitre 2 **_

_**ou**_

_**Draco apprend qui va prendre soin de lui et quelles seront les prochaines règles à respecter.**_

La pièce d'à côté, avait l'air d'une petite infirmerie. Il y avait quatre petits lits, deux d'entre eux avaient leur rideau fermé pour empêcher quiconque de les déranger, et deux personnes étaient à côté du troisième lit et le regardaient silencieusement. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître le plus petit des deux. Les cheveux emmêlés, noirs, des lunettes rondes, des yeux verts et une cicatrice sur son front : Harry Potter.

« Oh, non, » cracha Draco. « En aucun cas ! Je refuse. » Il essaya de se retourner pour repartir dans l'autre salle où il avait été, pour dire à l'homme qu'il avait changé d'avis, mais la porte s'était refermé juste derrière lui, et il lui était maintenant impossible de l'ouvrir de nouveau. « Laissez-moi sortir ! », cria-t-il à travers la porte. « J'ai changé d'avis ! S'il vous plaît... »

Draco grogna contre son imbécilité, et posa sa tête contre la porte quand aucune réponse ne survint. Si cela n'était pas un destin pire que celui à Azkaban, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Cet imbécile moralisateur serait celui qui lui apprendrait à aimer les moldus ? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à Potter.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Appel les gardes ; je veux retourner dans ma cellule. »

L'autre visage, que Draco pouvait facilement reconnaître comme Kingsley Shacklebolt se tourna vers Potter.

« Je te l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne mérite pas ton temps, Harry. Choisis quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux, mais ne te dérange pas avec celui-ci. C'est une cause perdue. »

Shaklebolt avait été celui, qui l'avait amené lui et son père à Azkaban, ce qui lui avait valut un ressentiment beaucoup plus féroce que celui qu'il ressentait contre Potter. Comment était-il supposé avoir affaire aux deux personnes qu'il détestait le plus ?

Draco était surpris quand Potter ignora Shacklebolt, au lieu de cela, il regarda Draco le priant, pour avoir un moment de silence avant de parler.

« Tu ne peux pas reculer maintenant, Malfoy. Tu as signé le papier, non ? » Draco acquiesça à contre cœur « C'est un contrat de lien magique. La seule façon que tu ais pour revenir ici, serait de rater tes premiers tests d'une façon spectaculaire, n'est-ce pas Kingsley ? » L'homme à côté de lui haussa les sourcils, mais acquiesça. « Tu as vu Malfoy ? Tu es obligés. Tu n'as plus qu'à me supporter. »

Mais Draco n'était pas prêt d'accepter ceci.

« Comme cela, tu pourras faire de ma vie un enfer, comme ce que je t'ai fais subir par le passé ? »

Shacklebolt gronda, mais au lieu de s'attaquer à lui directement, il parla Harry.

« C'est un lâche et une fouine, Harry. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'occupes de cela. Si sa famille t'a en quelque part inciter à faire cela... »

« Kingsley, nous sommes déjà passés par cette discussion. C'était juste un enfant, okay ? Si j'avais était autorisé à me cacher, probablement que j'aurais sauter sur cette chance, aussi. »

Shacklebolt soupira.

« Je ne comprend juste pas, Harry. Pourquoi lui ? »

« Parce qu'il mérite une deuxième chance »

Draco se retrouva à regarder son ancien rival, surpris. Potter se battait pour lui ? Est-ce que le monde était devenu fou ? Hé bien, Potter avait peut-être changé depuis la dernière fois que Draco l'avait vu, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait donner à Draco une chance, que cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres raisons pour le punir. Draco croisa ses bras et regarda les deux en train de se disputer.

Harry se tourna vers Shacklebolt.

« Écoute. Si tu ne peux pas comprendre mes raisons, hé bien, peut-être que tu devrais sortir, okay ? Parce que rien ne va faire changer ce que je pense. »

Shacklebolt jeta un regard noir à Draco comme si c'était de sa faute. Draco le lui rendit, mais il n'était pas près à rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, si il était en colère contre Potter, laissons Potter s'occuper de cela.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux, Harry... » dit lentement Shacklebolt.

« Kingsley, s'il te plaît. Je sais ce que tout le monde pense de cela, d'accord ? Ma position sur le sujet ne vas pas changer. Je te parlerais plus tard, okay ? »

Shacklebolt grimaça.

« Bien. Mais, fais attention, okay ? » il lança un dernier regard noir dans la direction de Draco avant de se tourner et de faire son chemin vers la porte, et sortit.

Potter ferma les yeux, et passa sa main contre le dos de sa main droite, inconsciemment, visiblement en train d'essayer de se calmer un peu. Finalement, il regarda Draco de nouveau.

« Écoute Malfoy. Je peux très bien concevoir que tu n'aimes pas cette idée, mais c'est l'unique chance que tu as. Et ne penses pas que cela ne me coûte rien. Pas seulement Kingsley s'est opposé, mais Ron est furieux contre moi, et Hermione pense que j'ai perdu son amitié. Je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas un piège. Je veux réellement t'aider. Et il ne tient qu'à toi de voir si tu prends ou pas cette aide. Tu mérites une chance comme n'importe qui d'autre. »

Draco ne pouvait pas y croire. Potter pensait qu'il était en train de le 'sauver' ? Il ne savait pas si il devait rire ou renifler de dégoût. Cette imbécile s'était occuper du Seigneur des ténèbres, et maintenant il sentait qu'il devait aussi s'occuper de ses partisans ? C'était ridicule.

Potter n'avait pas vu ou avait prétendu ne pas avoir remarqué la réaction plus que froide de Draco par rapport à ce qu'il disait, et continua.

« Quand j'ai entendu que ce programme allait être crée, j'ai réalisé que c'était ma chance de faire quelque chose de positif après la guerre, et donc c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé si je pouvais aider. Après avoir quitter le programme d'Auror, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais quelque chose d'autre à faire. » Il rit aigrement. « Les personnes qui ont mené à bien se programme, étaient vraiment excités de m'avoir. En fait, pas 'moi', mais 'l'élu'. Ils m'avaient même proposé de faire partie de leur programme test, bien qu'ils étaient un peu horrifiés quand j'ai demandé particulièrement pour toi. »

« Quel magnifique conte de fée, Potter. Dommage que je ne veuille pas que tu me 'guide' », grogna Draco. « Peut-être as-tu oublié, mais nous n'étions pas exactement des amis à l'école, et je n'ai absolument pas envie de faire un effort pour changer maintenant. Tes raisons pour m'avoir choisis ne font pas la différence », siffla-t-il.

Potter le regarda, et Draco put voir que son tempérament était en train de faire surface avant qu'il ne réussisse à se calmer.

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, Malfoy, mais je pensais que peut-être tu aurais été capable de faire table rase du passé. Je pensais que tu y verrais là une nouvelle chance de repartir de zéro. Mais peut-être ai-je été trop optimiste ? Je pensais que c'était ce que les serpentards faisaient – utiliser toute les chances qui tombaient sur eux pour réussir. Mais peut-être que se ne sont que les meilleurs qui le font ? », ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco, remplis de challenge.

Draco renifla.

« Et si je préférais rester ici que de passer ne serait-ce qu'un moment avec toi ? », demanda-t-il.

« J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Mais je dirais que tu le veux visiblement pas, vu que tu as signé les papiers. Ils ne t'auraient jamais laisser venir ici, dans le cas contraire. »

Draco prit une profonde respiration et lança un regard un regard aigris à Potter.

« Bien. Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Potter se relaxa et lui fit signe de se rapprocher de lui. Draco se dirigea vers lui, tout en restant sur ses gardes, mais sans aucune hésitation. Une fois qu'il fut à côté de Potter, ce dernier lui tendit une petite potion.

« Bois ça. Cela t'endormira, et c'est à ce moment là que les changements commenceront. Une fois les changements terminés, tu te réveilleras et puis nous pourrons allez chez moi. »

« Comment je saurais que cela se passera comme ce que tu viens d'expliquer ? » demanda Draco, examinant le liquide dans la fiole. C'était argenté, presque comme du mercure, bien que beaucoup plus liquide.

« Snape l'a faite. Et l'a testée sur lui même. »

Draco releva la tête, surpris à la mention de son ancien professeur. Il avait bien entendu que son ancien mentor qui avait été jugée non coupable quand ils avaient découvert qu'il avait agit comme espion auprès de Dumbledore depuis le début. Draco ne l'avais pas revu depuis la bataille finale. Maintenant il sut pourquoi. Il avait du travailler dans le but d'essayer de sauver ceux qu'il considéraient être ses charges, c'est à dire, les serpentards.

« Severus l'a faite ? »

Potter acquiesça.

« Il a aussi dit qu'il prendrait de tes nouvelles et il viendrait te voir aussi tôt, qu'il serait autorisé. »

« Je serais autorisé à le voir ? », demanda Draco, étonné.

« Probablement pas sans surveillance, mais oui, il sera autorisé à venir te voir chez moi. »

Draco baissa les yeux et regarda la fiole dans sa main. Si il ne fallait que cela pour regagner sa vie...

« Bien. »

Il leva la fiole pour la boire, mais Potter l'arrêta.

« Tu devrais probablement te coucher en premier. Ce sera plus confortable de cette façon. »

Draco lui lança un regard noir, mais fit quand ce qu'il lui dit, avant de lever une nouvelle fois la potion.

« Au point où j'en suis.. » il déglutit le liquide, et le sentit descendre le long de sa gorge comme si c'était une huile. Il bailla, et le sentiment d'avoir froid le fit se recroqueviller comme une petite boule puis le monde devint noir.

Quand Draco se réveilla, en premier lieu, il pensa que la potion avait raté. Après tout, il se rappela de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé avant d'avoir pris la potion. Cela n'aurait pas été juste si il avait été rajeunit de huit ans, alors qu'il avait tous les souvenirs en tête, n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, Potter était assis près du lit, lisant un bout de parchemin, et Draco était surpris de voir combien, il avait l'air grand. Draco avait oublié à quoi les adultes avaient l'air quand il était plus jeune. Il avait été si jeune pour son âge jusqu'à ce qu'il soit frappé par la puberté, puis il avait poussé comme de la weed. Quelque part, dans le processus, le souvenir des autres étant plus grand que lui avait été oublié.

« Potter ? » dit il, et il fut horrifié d'entendre oh combien sa voix avait été pendant son enfance. Potter releva les yeux de sa lecture.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Potter alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait au côté de Draco.

« Bizarre. » Draco tressaillit face à son zozotement, puis il déglutit se rappelant l'étrange, et fluide sentiment de la potion coulant le long de sa gorge. « Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas, Potter. »

« Oh ? »

« Ouais. Je...je me souviens de tout. Je pensais que je n'aurais que mes souvenirs d'avant huit ans, mais je peux me rappeler d'avoir bu la potion. »

« Rien n'est anormal, Draco. Snape a fait en sorte que la potion n'interférait pas avec tes souvenirs. »

« Et donc, comment, exactement, cela aidera-t-il ? », arriva-t-il a dire d'une voix traînante, version enfant.

« Nous ne voulons pas changer ce que tu es, seulement tes opinions sur le monde moldu, Draco. De cette façon, tu sais que tu es plus vulnérable, et cela te rends alors plus ouvert sur ce que nous essayons de t'apprendre. »

Draco se renfrogna, s'asseyant alors qu'il digérait ce que Potter lui avait dit.

« Donc on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Potter sourit.

«Nous allons chez moi. » dit-il.

Draco sauta du lit, et le regarda d'un air horrifié quand il découvrit qu'il arriva juste entre son coude et son épaule.

« Comment y allons nous? »

« Le ministère nous a donné à chacun un un port-au-loin. »

Il pointa une sorte de pièce qui était sur la table à côté de son lit.

« On y va? »

Draco secoua les épaules.

« Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment. »

Potter la prit. « C'est une activation vocale. » Il le tendit à Draco. « Tiens fermement le bout. »

Draco attrapa la pièce que Potter étant en train de tenir, et ferma ses yeux. Il avait toujours détesté les port-au-loin, et préférait les courtes apparitions. Mais personne n'était capable de transplaner d'Azkaban, donc c'était la seule option, à moins qu'il voulait le faire à la nage...Potter dit, « Maison », et Draco sentit le monde tourner autour de lui.

Quand le monde arrêta de bouger, Draco se retrouva sur le sol sa robe lui servant d'amortisseur. Il releva la tête pour voir Potter l'air chiffonner, mais il avait quand même réussis à tenir sur ses pieds, et ne voulant pas être lésé, enfant ou pas, Draco se remit sur ses pieds.

« Je n'espère pas que tu aies des vêtements à ma taille, Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

Potter soupira.

« Oui, nous devrions laisser ça de côté pour le moment, et voir les règles. Viens. J'ai fait préparé une chambre rien que pour toi. »

Il sortit de la pièce où ils étaient, et commença à montrer le chemin qui passait dans le hall d'entrée et à travers les différents tableaux. La plupart des tableaux était sûr Potter et ses amis à Poudlard, mais il reconnut certaines photos comme étant celles des parents de Potter, et aussi de quatre garçons, dont l'un d'eux avait l'air d'être le sosie de Potter, lui-même.

A la fin du hall, Potter ouvrit la porte, qui donnait sur une petite pièce, et fit signe à Draco de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il y avait un petit double lit dans un coin, une table de chevet juste à côté, et une table et une chaise sur le mur opposé, avec un petit cahier sur le dessus.

Potter s'avança vers la garde robe qui était proche des pieds du lit.

« J'ai des affaires qui sont ranger dans l'ordre des différentes tailles que tu feras quand tu grandiras, vu que cela se passeras beaucoup plus rapidement que chez les enfants normaux, donc il doit y avoir quelque chose qui sera forcément à ta taille. »

Potter quitta la chambre, et Draco se tourna pour regarder les vêtements qui étaient dans la garde robe. Ce n'était pas des vêtements du luxe, en aucun cas, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que les habits de prisons. Il enleva sa robe et sortit une pair de pantalon et un pull-over, soupirant de soulagement quand il sentit combien c'était bon, d'avoir un vêtement propre contre sa peau encore une fois. Proprement habillé, il ouvrit la porte, où Potter était en train d'attendre.

Potter le regarda l'air appréciateur, pendant un moment, puis acquiesça.

« Il me semble que le vendeur a fait du bon travail. C'est assez confortable ? »

Draco acquiesça.

« Faisons un tour alors, je suppose. », dit Potter.

Il pointa la porte qui était au fond du hall.

« C'est la salle de bain. Nous la partageons, donc garde cela en tête, d'accord ? »

Draco secoua les épaules. Potter lui montra une porte juste à côté de celle de Draco.

« C'est ma chambre. Tu ne dois pas y entrer à moins que je ne t'invite à y entrer, c'est compris ? »

Draco acquiesça pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris, et Potter se déplaça à travers le hall.

« Les deux autres chambres sont des chambres d'amis. Certaines fois Ron et Hermione viennent ici et y restent le weekend. Et j'aime aussi avoir de grands espaces. »

Draco renifla à l'idée que les deux petites chambres soient l'équivalent de grands espaces pour Potter. Au manoir Malfoy, il y avait au moins dix chambres d'invités, ce qui n'incluait pas les autres chambres qui étaient réservé au membres de la famille, qui venaient leur rendre visite.

Potter les conduisit de nouveau devant la pièce par laquelle ils étaient passés, quand ils étaient arrivés.

« C'est le salon. Tu peux te relaxer ici comme tu veux, mais tu devras nettoyer toute les saletés que tu auras faite. Tu es la plus que bienvenue si tu veux lire des livres mais s'il te plaît avec eux. Certain d'entre eux sont vraiment très spéciaux pour moi. Ils appartenaient à mes parents, et à mon parrain. Et j'aimerais pouvoir les garder en un seul morceau, autant que je le peux. Il y a aussi des jeux et puzzles dans l'armoire, si tu veux faire quelque chose que de lire. »

Il était visiblement en train d'attendre de la reconnaissance, alors Draco renifla d'un air méprisant et roula des yeux.

« S'il te plait, Potter. Ce n'est comme si je passerais tout mon temps à déchirer les pages de ces bouquins... » Potter lui fit les gros yeux, puis soupira. « Okay, peu importe. Est-ce que l'on peut continuer? »

Harry soupira, puis continua la visite et passa dans une autre pièce.

« C'est la cuisine. Nous mangerons ici, sauf pour les occasions spéciales, et tu devras m'aider à préparer tous les plats... »

« Quoi ? »

Potter se tourna vers lui.

« Tu étais l'un des meilleurs élèves de Potions, Draco. Sûrement, qu'un peu de cuisine ne serait pas dur pour toi... »

« Les potions ne sont pas de la cuisine, Potter. Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison. »

Potter fronça les sourcils, et Draco était sûr qu'il allait être dispensé de cuisine, mais Potter avait quelque choses d'autre chose en tête.

« A propos de cette affaire de 'Potter'... »

« Hé bien quoi ? C'était ton nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Potter soupira.

« Vrai. Mais je doute très fortement que tu vas baisser ta garde avec les gens si tu les appelles par leur prénom. Dès maintenant, la première règle est 'pas de nom de famille'. Tu es Draco et je suis Harry. Et si tu oublis, tu seras envoyé au coin dans ta chambre, pendant un temps limité. Si tu refuses de m'obéir, tu auras une corvée à faire en plus de celles habituelles. »

Draco allait faire une remarque et dire que non, il y avait beaucoup plus de chose impliqué dans les règles ligne 6 ou 7, quand il réalisa ce que Harry venait de lui dire.

« J'ai des corvées ? » s'exclama Draco.

« Il n'y a seulement que nous à vivre dans cette maison, Draco. Il n'y a pas d'elfes pour venir nettoyer après toi ou pour te servir ton steak tartare, ou peu importe ce que tu veux manger. Si nous faisons une bêtise, nous nettoyons. Si nous voulons manger, nous cuisinons. C'est aussi simple que cela, compris ? »

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

« Je suppose que oui. »

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, Draco. Je m'attends juste à ce que tu m'aides à cuisiner, et à ce que tu nettoies après que tu aies salis. Certainement, qu'une autre corvée en plus si tu fais des bêtises ne serait pas de trop. ».

Draco grogna pour lui même.

« Pas si tu es un elfe de maison... »

Et Potter préféra ne pas l'avoir entendu, et les conduisit en dehors de la pièce. Draco le suivit à travers le hall et ils rentrèrent dans une autre pièce remplie d'équipement moldu.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je l'appelle ma tanière. Ce n'est pas vraiment un bureau, mais c'est là que je garde toutes mes affaires électroniques. »

« Electro...quoi ? »

« Technologie moldue. » Il pointa une grande boite à reflet. « C'est ma télé, et j'ai une radio et un lecteur DVD. » Il se retourna et pointa l'autre bout de la pièce où était placé une sorte de boite posée sur la table. « Et voilà mon ordinateur. »

«Okay... » Dit Draco. « A quoi servent-ils ? »

Potter sourit.

« Regarde cela. » Il se déplaça vers la 'Télé', et pris une toute petite boîte, puis pressa quelques boutons, et la 'Télé' sembla prendre vie. Draco regarda avec ébahissement une histoire en train de commencer sur la boîte. Les hommes étaient dans un pub en train de parler à propos d'un sport moldu, et se plaignant à propos du prix de leur boissons. Un autre vint et fit se relever l'un de ceux qui étaient déjà assis et le frappa, ce qui s'accompagna d'une bagarre générale. Les yeux grands ouverts, Draco se tourna vers Potter.

« Combien de temps cette photo dure-t-elle? Et comment ont-ils pu capturer les voix ? »

Potter sourit.

« Je ne suis pas très sûr, sur le comment ils l'ont réalisé, mais ils ont utilisé différentes durées cela peut varier de quelques minutes à des heures.

Draco secoua sa tête d'étonnement, complètement plongé par la scène qui était en train de se dérouler dans la boîte, avant que Potter ne le dérange une fois encore. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Draco pour réavoir son attention, alors que Draco était toujours hypnotisé par l'écran. Draco cligna des yeux, se rappelant où il était, et s'éloigna de Potter. Potter ne sembla pas être dérangé par cela, et sourit.

« Vient, allons préparer quelque chose pour le dîner, puis on reviendra pour regarder un film, quand on aura finit, d'accord ? »

« Un film ? C'est quoi ? »

« Une très longue histoire, d'au moins plusieurs heures"

Draco pensa que cela était vraiment attractif, mais il allait difficilement le dire à Potter.

« Cela serait intéressant. »

Potter réfréna un rire.

« Je ne peux pas attendre avant de te montrer l'ordinateur... »

TBC...

Je ne vous poserai pas de questions pour ce chapitre mais au prochain, vous devrez être au taquet, sur ce bonne reprise à ceux qui rentrent demain parce que moi c'est toujours les vacccaaannnnnccceesssss !

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu

Stachmou,


End file.
